fire_fiction_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
All you need to know about: The Team
All you need to know about The Team Team Members - Origins and Joining Date Original Members Thespia: Thespia is the original member and leader of the team. She, Nyah, Lily, Leia, Claire, and Brynn being the original five. Together they stopped Nightflame (the first villain). Later on, Leia left the team. Thespia has been present for the defeating of all the villains in the series so far. Nyah: Nyah, Thespia's younger sister, was also an original member. She was a part-time designer and helped in the defeating of Nightflame. She was the youngest team member at the time, but since then the team has grown and she is no longer the youngest. She has been in all the books. Leia: Leia was one of the strongest team members, a crucial part in the defeating of Nightflame. After the villain was stopped, however, the girl decided to leave the team. She became a villain and forced her ex-comrades to fight her. She lost the battle and was banished from ever joining the team, even if she changed her ways. Lily: Lily, aka Cowgirl, is the first teammate to have a hero name, hiding her true identity. She helped stop Nightflame but later became a secondary hero. The cause being she injured herself and wanted to work on her skills before becoming a true hero again. She was accused by Claire for becoming a secondary hero because she didn't want to fight after the Leia incident, which she denied. Cowgirl has been mentioned in all of the books. Brynn: Brynn was the first hero invited on the team (other than Nyah). She was present during Nightflame and Leia's defeat. She, like the Amberlands, is an orphan. She is friends Claire, and Nyah, best friends with Thespia. Brynn was left behind (and possibly killed) in the Revenge of the Realms. Claire: Claire is one of the original members, the 4th to get an invitation to the team. She is Thespia's close friend, as well as Nyah, Lily, Leia (formerly), and Brynn's friends. She has been present to the defeating of all the villains so far in the series. Liam: Liam is a new addition to the team and hasnt apeared yet. Along with Burnout and Neox Fallen Heroes: Jaguar: Jillian Burns, aka Jaguar, is the first Team Member to die in the series, her last appearance being in The Quest of the Unknown Heroes. Newer Heros: Quench: Quench is one of the newer team members, and a leader of The Fierce-Tastic Four (FF). He is in Revenge of the Realms, and part of the "back-up" crew. Leslie: Leslie is one of the newest teammates, joining in Revenge of the Realms. She hasn't been present to any of the past villain defeats, but will likely be present for Arrow's defeat. In Revenge of the Realms, The Realm of Memories, Leslie remembers Brynn is her sister. Sadly, the two don't get much time to bond as sisters... Little Girl: One of the latest team members, Little girl is unable to help with missions. Though she does help Nyah design things from time to time. LG has taken the position as the youngest on The Team. Adelina Blacksmith: Adelina is one of the younger and newer Team Members, but a long-time Fierce-Tastic Four member. She is Quench's younger sister and is in Revenge of the Realms. Liz Smith: Liz Smith is a new edition to The Team, and one of the Smith sisters. (Links to the others are here: [1] [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] [7]) The Team, Villain Time-Line The rising and falling of villains are a growing list. So here is the order of the villains and the books they're from: # Nightflame, the first villain. # Dagger, aka Leia, was the second Villain. # Shadow, number 3, is in Mind's Shadow. # Arrow, the fourth villain (as well as the worst) is staring in The Quest of the Unknown Heroes, and Revenge of the Realms. Arrow will also be in the book after ROTR. The Books, and what happened: In book one, Nightflame is the villain. Thespia forms The Team and they defeat him. In Book #2, Leia turns into her evil self, Dagger, and becomes the villain. The Team reluctantly fights their ex-friend and defeats her. In book three, Mind's Shadow, a new villain arises (Shadow) and the Team struggles to defeat him. After Shadow's defeat, the team breaks up. Book four, Quest of the Unknown Heroes, Thespia brings the team back together and they train. In the book, a new "bad-guy" comes along and the heroes drive him off. This is also the first book in which a character dies. Book five, Revenge of the Realms, Arrow returns and The Team is forced to go into the Realms, the most dangerous mission yet. In Quench leader of the FF`s (not in the series but a canon book) you are introduced to Quench, his team, and their backstory. Category:Browse